


Impulse Decisions

by Mysenia



Series: Readers Appreciation Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Stiles had very little impulse control when it came to buying gifts for those he was crushing on but he'd put a stopper in that issue years ago. At least,he thought he had.





	Impulse Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belawyn/gifts).



> Prompt: Prompt steter, suprise marriage proposal.

Stiles had never actually planned on proposing to Peter, having bought the ring on a whim. It wasn’t anything expensive, merely something he’d seen while browsing Etsy one day. It was a grey niobium wire ring, with a swirl along the top that reminded Stiles of Peter’s pack symbol.

He had even managed to forget that he’d ordered it until one day a small package arrived, only remembering what it was as he opened the box. Stiles took the ring out, testing it out on his own fingers and being genuinely curious as to if he’d managed to correctly guess Peter’s ring size. 

It was a bit surreal to have the ring, to have even subconsciously bought a ring that he intended to use to propose to Peter with.

That he and Peter were not even dating was an inconsequential matter.

That being said, however, he did not go right out and find the wolf. Just because Stiles now had a ring did not mean that he was going to do anything with it. He might have impulse control issues when it came to purchasing things but he was extremely good at, well, _not_ doing anything with them. (Well, he learned after everything with Lydia).

What the ring did do was force Stiles to watch Peter. Not that he wasn’t watching the wolf before, he clearly had been, but it opened his eyes to just how _infatuated_ he already was with Peter.

He knew how Peter liked his coffee, knew that on any given Tuesday the wolf could be found browsing at the local antique bookstore, and that he frequently visited the graves of his pack though he never left any visible sign that he’d been present.

It was by watching Peter though that he learned just how much the wolf watched him in return. It also reminded Stiles of why he was drawn to Peter in the first place.

Peter was extremely confident in himself. It was intoxicating.

Stiles yearned to master confidence, to wear it like a cloak the way Peter did. It also reminded Stiles of how extremely brilliant Peter was.

Peter did not have to pretend, did not have to feign genius. He had no problem showing off, and made sure those around him knew he was doing them a favour by deigning to be in their presence.

Stiles hated that it was such a turn on to him, specifically because Peter could smell it and never failed to smirk at Stiles in acknowledgement.

That Peter treated Stiles with respect, listened to his input, and trusted him also helped.

So maybe the proposal wasn’t as surprising as it could have been. Stiles did like Peter, might even be inclined to say he was infatuated with the wolf. 

They weren’t dating so people might say the first step would be to start a romantic relationship but Peter had offered Stiles a mating bite first. (Yeah, Stiles hadn’t forgot about that - the research behind the placement of that offer had certainly been eye opening)

Stiles just didn’t know how to go about proposing. There was a part of Stiles, very infinitesimal, that kept insisting that Peter wouldn’t say yes, but the rest of him was absolutely sure. He took to carrying around the ring, the box easily hidden in the pockets of his hoodies.

It became a habit, getting up in the morning and transferring the ring to whatever hoodie he was wearing that day. Being able to smooth his fingers along the box helped to sooth him whenever the newest stressor was really pushing at him. It became such a comfort that he truly did wonder if he was ever going to give it to Peter.

Which is, of course, when the decision was taken from his hands. 

Stiles had been called to the Hale house, newly renovated thanks to Peter, for a movie night. He’d been late getting to the house so rushed in, managing to knock into Liam on his way to deposit his fresh baked cookies in the kitchen. Liam had spilled his coke all over Stiles and Stiles had thought nothing of taking his sweater off.

“Allow me to wash that, Stiles,” Peter had said, grabbing up Stiles’ sweater before Stiles had been able to stop him.

Stiles had watched with something akin to fascination and a lot like horror as Peter’s hand reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out the ring box. Without so much as a by your leave, Peter opened the box, silently staring at the contents.

“That’s a ring,” Stiles blurted out, flushing at the stupidity of that statement.

Peter’s eyes slowly looked up from the ring, pinning Stiles where he stood. Stiles could honestly say that everything but the two of them faded right back.

“I can see that, Stiles,” Peter replied, a sharp look in his eyes. “To _whom_ were you planning on giving this ring to?”

And, as before, Stiles let his mouth open before his brain had a chance to filter the words. “You.”

If Stiles had not been watching Peter so intently he might have missed the relief that passed behind his eyes, but as it was, Stiles _was_ watching. All he seemed to do lately is watch Peter.

“You honestly thought I had eyes for someone else?” Stiles asked, disbelief colouring his voice. There was no way that Peter had somehow managed to miss Stiles’ blatant interest.

“Just because I know how great I am, and just because you’ve finally started to appreciate the perfection that I am, does not automatically equate to the exchanging of _rings_ , Stiles.” Peter murmured, eyes straying back to the box in his hands. “Just because we’ve become friends does not mean you’ve lost interest in your 5-year-plan.”

Stiles watched as Peter nodded towards Lydia. It was that little motion, that little tell, that finally allowed all the pieces to click for Stiles. For all his confidence, Peter, in this instance, was unsure.

“You’re my 5-year-plan,” Stiles confessed, delighted at the wonder that spread across Peter’s face. 

Peter’s face shuttered after a moment though Stiles could still see a twinkle in his eye. “Well?”

Stiles raised a brow in question.

“Are you really going to make me put the ring on myself?”

Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes. “God, you’re so dramatic.”

“Excuse me for wanting something a little romantic.”

Stiles grinned, stepping up to Peter and pulling the box out of the wolf’s hand. He knelt down, blush tinting his cheeks as Peter smiled down at him. With a deep breath, he turned the box to face Peter and looked hopefully up at the man he had fallen in love with.

“Peter Hale, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Peter smirked. “I’m happy you’re acknowledging this for the honour it is.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles pushed to his feet and stepped into Peter’s space. “You ass, what is your answer?” He asked, so close to the wolf that they were breathing in each other’s air.

“Yes.” Peter whispered, leaning in to kiss Stiles. Their first kiss.

Stiles pulled back, breathless and giddy, taking the ring and sliding it onto Peter’s finger. It was a perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> [The ring](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/512478152/niobium-ring-swirl-ring-hypoallergenic?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=swirl%20ring&ref=sr_gallery_3)
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
